Wildchild
by swirlydaze
Summary: Candice Marcella PlayaDel left La Push 3 years ago and moved to NYC where her family became rich and famous. 'Marci'became a spoiled party girl and because of that her dad sent her back to La Push to change. M for lemons, sex jokes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_CPOV_

"We're landing in ten minutes", I heard a voice say over the intercom. Here I was the middle of freaking nowhere; my old hometown, La Push. I looked into my black, shiny and also very new Gucci bag and pulled out my new iPhone.

"Excuse me, you have to put all electronic devices away now were landing now." an airhostess snapped at me.

"Whatever", I muttered putting my phone back. I bit back the stream of insults threatening to escape from my mouth. A new start, to fix myself up. That is what I was doing here. That is why my dad sent me to here. To stop partying, to stop drinking, to stop acting as if I was the only one on the planet worth caring about. It was going to be tough. Sadly, I had promised my dad I would try. If I was ever going to get back to New York, I had better succeed. Of course, that does not make me hate my father any less. How dare he send me here? How dare he think that just because mum came here and straightened out did not mean I was? I changed my mind, I was going to break my promise. I was slightly cheered up at the thought of all the things I was going to do, but only slightly.

I braced myself as the plane began its steep descent into the La push airport. I felt my ears clog up. Ew.

"Thank you for flying first class with LAX airlines. We hope to have you fly with us again". The same voice as before spoke over the intercom. I undid my seatbelt and walked out into the cold rainy weather.

"O. M. G." I said each letter separately; I had entirely forgotten how small and horrible it was. I nearly turned around and boarded the plan again but, for and entirely unknown reason, I walked down the stairs and walked into the airport to meet my cousins. I would survive.

Maybe.

_SPOV_

'_Isn't Candice coming back today?" _Embry thought, addressing the rest of the pack.

"_Yeah, apparently she's changed though, that's what her dad told mine" _Paul thought back.

"_I'm sure she hasn't changed that much, she'll still be exactly the same. Just taller and addicted to cocaine and alcohol" _I added.

"_Oh yeah, how could we forget about little Sethy's crush"_ teased Jacob, referring to me and Candi's brief relationship which ended when her dad and her moved to New York.

"_Leah, Sam and I are going over for dinner to see her tonight" _I said, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly I caught the scent of a vampire. I sighed, knowing it was time to push Candi out of my mind.

**A/N- I decided to repost it because I wanted to change the entire story !  
>Kisses,<strong>

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

'"_Candice what is the meaning of this?" my father demanded, storming into the house where I had thrown the biggest party ever. Even Charlie Sheen, Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan were there!_

"_Number one dad, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Marci with an 'I', Everyone calls me that. Number two; it is just a party, chill" I slurred, drunkenly._

"_Your name is NOT Marci and this is not just a party. Candice Marcella PlayaDel you are going to La Push. Tell everyone to leave NOW!'_

"So Candice, how have you been?" Asked my aunty, snapping me out of my flashback of the night I was sentence to life in this hell hole.

"Fine" I said, sticking with the one word answers I had been giving her since I saw her.

"Anything new?" She prodded.

"No" I said, pulling out my iPod touch and plugging in my earphones.

She didn't try to make any more conversation until we pulled up at a driveway.

"We're here" She chimed in an obviously fake way.

I opened the door to the beat up Toyota and walked up the small driveway, my heels clicking along the way.

The door to the small house was opened by a girl who was my age. Pretty sure it was my cousin. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Ew.

"Candi-Mandi" She screamed, yep, it was my cousin, the one person in the world to call me that. She ran over and gave me a hug so tight that I could hardly breath.

"Laylah" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I missed you so much!" She said, not put off by my obvious un-excitement.

"You changed your hair and your eyes." She stood back and looked at me properly for a minute, "You look so different" She didn't mean it as an insult or a compliment; she just stated it like a fact.

And I knew I did look different since we left La Push 3 years ago. I had dyed my originally curly red hair platinum blonde and straightened it every morning, wore blue contacts over my green eyes and went to a tanning salon every month to cover my pale skin. I also got my nose, belly button, cartilage in my left ear, 3 holes in my right ear and 2 in my left pierced and a tattoo- a butterfly on my lower back. Sadly, I couldn't do anything about my height so I was still the same 5'3 from 3 years ago. Thank god heels were invented.

"I know" I said, not changing my tone even remotely.

"Well" she said, uncertain of what to do, "You wanna come inside?"

"Do you honestly want to know if I 'wanna'?" I snapped, walking inside. They could carry my stuff.

I wondered clumsily down the small hallway, passing a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms finally arriving at a room with a gold 'C' on the door. I assumed it was for me and opened the door.

I saw a room which was a forth of the size of my New York room, it was all white inside. I turned around to see my aunt had followed me with one of the three Louis Vuttion suitcases I had brought.

"I wasn't sure what colour you liked so I decided to play it safe" she said in explanation to the all white.

"It'll do" I said dismissively, waving my hand "You can leave that anywhere and I'm going to need the rest of my things"

She just gave me a look.

"Now" I said, flicking my hand towards the door.

She left my suitcase next to the door and I knelt down, pulling it towards me, unzipping it and beginning to unpack all my shoes, bags and jewellery, placing them in the cupboard.

Laylah arrived with my other suitcase, leaving it at the door without a word and my aunt arrived with the third shortly after.

I spent nearly two hours unpacking everything I had, glad it meant that I didn't have to talk to them anymore then was necessary.

I quickly checked that they weren't watching before unzipping a compartment in my last suitcase and pulling out my cocaine. I quickly put it in one of my knee high boots before putting it in my closet. Once I did that I pushed my suitcases off to the side and went into the living room where I saw Laylah doing homework.

"Isn't it like summer break?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We're going to be seniors! I need to study!" She said, agitated by the work in front of here.

I walked over and peaked over her shoulder, the problems were so easy and, because this wasn't New York (obviously) I decided that I might as well show people that I'm smart.

"The first one is 7" I stated "The second is 15 and the third is 607"

"What?" She asked, facing me in utter shock.

"I always was good at math" I said, flicking my hair.

"I just figured that you would have..." She trailed off, writing the answers down.

"Gotten dumber when I moved to New York?" I snapped.

"Well, drinking, doing drugs, smoking, getting piercings, partying, skipping school, getting photos of yourself half naked in 'people' and dying your hair isn't exactly what smart people do" She snapped back and once she saw my facial expression she whispered "Sorry, sorry, I... I didn't mean to say that or to make it sound like that"

"Yeah you did" I walked to the door of the living room, "You bitch."

"But Candi" She stuttered.

"Save it" I hissed.

I walked into my room, slamming the door. I heard aunty asking Laylah what had happened.

Well, you know what? Fuck her, fuck them, fuck this place.

Just fuck it all.

**A/N- just the second chapter and there's already some conflict. Yes, 'Marci' is a god awful bitch. No, she isn't changing any time soon. Yes, she is actually smart but because that would have made her unpopular in NYC so she acted dumb. No, she won't act dumb here. Yeah, she's on cocaine although someone needs to tell me more about how it feels when you're on the drug and like when you take it because I don't take drugs so I wouldn't know.**

**Kisses,**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow I haven't updated in forever, sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CPOV<span>_**  
>Fuming, I sat in on my bed, swinging my legs quickly. How dare she say all those things? Sure, I've done a lot of awful things, and <em>sure <em>I haven't exactly been nice to the two of them. But she had no right at all to yell at me.

I did understand her though; she was probably just upset that I wasn't how she expected. She probably wanted us to do all those things that we used to do when we were kids again. I snorted out loud. It was time for her to grow the fuck up. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that nothing here had changed at all. Everyone was still just as annoying and awful.

Thank god I had gotten out of here when I had the chance.

Moving to New York was the best decision I ever made, and then I decided something. I was going to get everyone here so sick of me that they would send me back to the big, good city. How could I do that? Just continue acting like I had back in New York. Nothing would change my mind, I was sure of it.

It was time to begin putting my plan into action. I got off the bed and opened my closet, pulling out a short black dress, strappy silver heels and a silver clutch. I got dressed, then did my make-up, and then went over my hair with my straightener a few times. Once all that was done, I pulled out my phone and texted my publicist Katey.

_Tell all the paparazzi you know that I'm in La Push! I want to make a scene- you understand! (: ~Marcella PlayaDel _

They wouldn't be here until tomorrow, but having the 'razzi here for my first day of school would do wonders for my image, as well as piss off Aunty Sophie to the extreme. In all the newspapers my family would be painted as villains for sending me away. I smirked slightly at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, and straightening my back, I left the room. It was time to show these bitches who the boss of this house was.

I wasn't even going to do anything that bad; just go out, maybe get a bit drunk, and generally cause a bit of havoc around this shitty town.

But then, through the window I saw him. Fuck. Seth had gotten hot.

My phone buzzed, probably Katey, but I couldn't care less. I continued to stare at him, hoping that he didn't look up to see me ogling him. He was so tanned and muscular in ways that New York boys weren't.

He wouldn't distract me though. Nope. I was not, under any circumstances going to be distracted. I lent up against the wall and opened the text rereading it 10 times so that if anyone looked over, it would seem like I had an excuse to be randomly leaning there.

_Hahahaha! Gotcha sistaaah, you gonna teach your dad a lesson? I'm right behind you all the way, just please don't get arrested again ;) ~You know it's me I don't know why you sign off all the time_

I loved my publicist.

As I heard the doorbell ring, I worked on replying to the text. There was no way I would rush over there like a lovesick teenager. No, I had to remain tough.

Besides, there was no way Seth liked me anymore. We had been together ages ago, it didn't even matter.

_Thanks lovely! You're like, the only one I can count on seriously 3 Make sure my dad sees the mags when they actually come out okay! Also shut up I'll sign off if I very well please ~Marcella PlayaDel_

"Candice!" My aunty's voice rang through the house, as though Laylah and I hadn't had a fight just a little while ago, "You have guests."

I slowly turned the corner, walking towards the door. I stepped slowly, and somewhat loudly, allowing them to see me from head to toe. I looked at the three of them (Leah, Seth and Sam) with a bit of a dry smile.

"It's been a while." My voice wasn't cold, but it probably wasn't the inviting greeting the 3 of them had expected from me.

"Indeed it has" Sam said, offering me a handshake which I softly accepted. Leah just smiled and nodded and Seth, well, Seth looked like he was completely avoiding my gaze.

"Would you give us a minute?" I asked, politely asking Sam, Leah and my aunty to piss off.

"Sure" My aunty nodded, leading Sam and Leah to where I expected the dining room to be.

"Listen, Seth, I just wanted to make sure something is clear." My voice suddenly became a lot harsher, it almost hurt to do this, but I consoled myself with the ideas of all the awesome things I'm missing in New York, and how this was just bringing me closer to my goal. "I just don't like you anymore."

He looked heartbroken. Woops.

"No I… I guess I should have expected that. We've both changed." He offered, trying to act like he wasn't upset.

I laughed, "No we both haven't! You're all the same boring-as-ever people! I've evolved into something way better, while you all suck. Face it Sethy-boy, I'm just too good for you."

I sidestepped him in order to exit through the door. "Let everyone know I won't be staying for dinner. I have some shit to wreck."

"But… We came here to see you!" Seth said weakly. Usually he was so much more animated than this. He must just be upset. I felt bad, but only for a second. It wasn't my fault they were all so dull.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was mostly just a bit of filler in order to set up some other stuff! Sorry about the wait, I'll update more often now (:**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel like this is a good time to mention that imprinting doesn't exist in this story.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CPOV<span>_**

It was Saturday night, therefore, logically, there should be more people out on the street; either drinking or just doing something interesting. There was hardly anyone around, and there wasn't a single bar or club or even alcohol store in sight.

I was prepared to stomp my foot angrily and cause a tantrum right here until someone bought me a pina colada, when I heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, Candice, it's your first night here and you're already causing trouble?" I lazily twirled around, which is surprising difficult to do in extremely high heels, and confirmed my suspicions. It was Paul. He also seemed to have beefed up. What was with these La Push boys- anabolic steroids?

"Just looking for a bar. I don't think I'll be able to survive here without drinks." I smirked. "You did it just fine for the first 14 years of your life. Hell, I don't think you knew what a bar was." Paul gave me what would best be described as a hate-filled yet disapproving look. "Aren't Leah, Sam and Seth over at yours for dinner?"

"Yes, I believe they are." I began examining my nails, they were fake and they totally needed a touchup. "What's it to you?"

He didn't answer my question. Not really. "You know, Candice, for weeks before you came your family was excited. Seth was excited. So was Leah, you never really knew Sam, but you know what? He was excited too. I was the only one who realistically told them to not get their hopes up. I was the only one who was right." He sighed. "Don't fuck with Seth."

I was mildly taken aback but didn't let it show: he was so rude! I had to play it totally cool and aloof until I could find a sly, casual way to get my revenge. "Look, Paul, I didn't ask for a life story. I just wanted to know where a bar is." He scoffed. "Go back to your family, Candice, before you have nowhere else left." Paul walked away, and for once since I'd moved to New York, I didn't have a stuck up comment to make. His comments mildly stung, I guess, but what mostly pissed me off was the severe lack of bar. Fine. I could find it myself.

It had only been 3 (and a half) years since I moved away, but for some reason I couldn't remember where anything was. I guess that was mostly because when I had lived here I never really went out. Ugh. I walked a little further up, until I saw a group of teenagers- four of them-lazing around. They seemed to have some drinks.

"Hello there, all of you." I came right up to them, flicked my hair a little, and smiled playfully.

"Aren't you that girl, Candice, right?" One girl spoke, she was pretty, and looked like she could actually fit in even in New York. "I see you in the magazines sometimes."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We're from Forks, the next town over, and I'm Nicol-" I interrupted her; not having time for this idiocy.

"Look, I can't even pretend to care. Just give me some drinks." I glanced around the pile of bottles they had, and spotted something I liked. "Give me that vodka bottle and, if you meet me here tomorrow, same time, I'll give you some fun white powder that you might have seen me enjoying in a magazine." I winked flirtatiously at one of the boys, who automatically shoved the vodka bottle into my hands.

"Great idea." He said.

I had a feeling someone else was going to say something, so I whirled around and skipped off, taking a sip of vodka as I went. Gosh, I missed that burn going down my throat. Lazily, and getting drunker as I went, I walked back to the house.

**_SPOV _**

Dinner was almost completely silent. It was almost like everyone wanted to bring Candice up but just couldn't. It vaguely reminded me of the year before, when the truth about werewolves had been told to Laylah. She had sat there in that same way; her lips pursed and her eyes cast down. She was thinking, and was too consumed in her thoughts to talk. We'd gotten pretty close once Candice left, in a friend way, not a couple way. We both really missed her, but the New York princess obviously didn't return the favour.

Eventually, I became a werewolf, but couldn't keep it a secret from Laylah for long. We debated whether we would tell Candice upon her return, but it was obvious now that that would be a silly idea and that she probably wouldn't even care. I was about to try and crack a typical Seth joke when someone knocked at the door, and yelled in a drunken slur.

"Who wants to let me in~?" She chimed. It was Candice.

It was like a string was attached to all of us that urged us all to get up and answer the door at once.

"Oh!" She said once the door was open, "A welcoming committee!"

"Candice… Come on…" Candice's aunt said, pulling the nearly empty vodka bottle out of her grasp, "Lets take you to bed before you do something silly…"

"Nah. Nah, nah, nah." She giggled.

Sam and Leah seemed to agree that it was rude of them to be there, and they just stepped back into the dining room. They didn't have to talk to reach that decision. Sometimes it was like they could read minds better than the pack could. I almost wanted to join them… but drunk Candice, in a weird way, kind of reminded me of her old self. Playful and bouncy and not constantly with a bitch face on.

"You know, Seth, I was a little hasty before I think." And then she kissed me. She kissed me with more force than she ever had before. And she used tongue. And she grabbed my butt kind of.

And then Candice pulled away and proceeded to pass out.


End file.
